Empire of Sonnstahl
fr:Empire de Sonnstahl The Empire of Sonnstahl is a faction within the 9th Age. Sonnstahl, is also a human nation in central Vetia Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) Johannes Strabo; A New Atlas for the Ninth Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p124) Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #4). It is ruled by Matthias the Pious . History The nation of Sonnstahl was built around the human tribes that followed Sunna in the transitional period between the Eighth and the Ninth Age - the Askar, the Breidar, the Gjothar, and a dozen smaller groups. The Book of Askar: chapter 14, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p146-147) The Empire of Sonnstahl was founded by Leopold Truehearted on November 4th 201 A.S, upon the conclusion of the war against Dathen. On that day, Leopold is said to have given the following speech: Informative text about the Empire of Sonnstahl (9th Scroll issue #5) "Brothers and Sisters of the Goddess I salute you in victory! Today the work of Sunna is renewed. The enemies of humanity are vanquished . the first of many to fall before her bright flame. Long have heroes among us searched for the Sonnstahl that was lost to us, but today I tell you truly: it is no longer a sword! We are the Sonnstahl - humanity united, the great arm of the Goddess herself! Today the people of Vetia have stood and declared their ascendancy and the intention to drive back the darkness and rule this world. Today our nation came together to forge the true Empire of Sonnstahl. Today we become Sunna's righteous army!" Language The language spoken in Sonnstahl is a blend of the language spoken by the tribes that formed the nation. Traces of the original languages can be seen in traditions and dialects. Geography Regions The Empire of Sonnstahl consists of 8 regions Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #14), in alphabetical order: * Aschen * Breidmark Diary of Lady Annelie (The 9th Scroll issue #7) * Göthen * Köln * Narrenwald * Scharland Letter from Werner Geetz (The 9th Scroll issue #5) * Ullsberg * Vosenland Letter from famed explorer and missionary Erik Tombstone (The 9th Scroll issue #7) Cities There are several cities in the Empire of Sonnstahl, among them are, in alphabetical order: * Alfhaven * Aschau * Narrenwald * Ullsberg Colony The Empire of Sonnstahl has a colony, called Fredericksberg, set up in Virentia. Letters from Sigmund to Fabian (The 9th Scroll issue #4) Letter undelivered by Sonnstahl Postmaster; recipient deceased (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p16) Other * Börnichen, a small village once burned for harbouring Dark God followers.Six Seized in Sacrilegious Scheme. (The 9th Scroll, issue #5) * Vollergrad, a bordertown Empire Court Martial Reports (962 A.S.) The Empire vs Sgt Ekkehard Metzmann: Cowardice, Desertion and Dereliction of Duty (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2, p66-67) * Seelow and Golzow, small villages on the North-Eastern Highway Religion The arguably most worshipped deity in Sonnstahl is Sunna Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Empire of Sonnstahl (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p141). There are other gods part of the Sonnstahler pantheon though, such as Volund and Ullor. The prelates of the empire spread the blessings of the gods. Government Sonnstahl is an empire, currently rules by Matthias the Pious. He succeeded the throne after his father, Frederick the Great. The regions of Sonnstahl are each ruled by a count, prelate or prince. In Sonnstahl there are all those known as Electors , who make up the Council of Electors. The Electors wield great political power, and among other things they elect the Emperor. . Landowners can be appointed Electors by the Emperor. There are many Electors from the Leauge of Cogs, local mayoralties and with military background. Prelates can also be appointed Electors. There is no fixed number of how many Electors there are, but supposedly there exists records of them in Aschau. . Politics The Empire of Sonnstahl is part of an alliance with Destria, which is strongly reinforced by the marriage of Emperor Matthias and Empress Sophia of Destria . If the two spouses share in some of each others responsibilities of governing their respective empires, Destria and Sonnstahl could be considered forming a personal union. This would most certainly become true if the two thrones were inherited by a prospective mutual heir of Sophia and Matthias. Women in Sonnstahl Unlike most civilizations, in the The Empire of Sonnstahl, women hold equal rights as men. They are known to rise to the highest positions in all parts of the society. Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #3) Women are also common in Sonnstahl's military. They are fewer in number than the men, but more often manage to rise to high ranks. The laws of succession for the throne of emperor of Sonnstahl appears to be gender neutral. Josefa, the older sister of the current emperor, would allegedly have become empress before her brother had she not be given into the service of Sunna as a child. Magic Use The following is a quote used to describe the magic use of the wizards of the Empire of Sonnstahl: On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5) "Though Sunna and the other gods of the Sonnstahler pantheon lend power to their servants, the true strength of magic for these humans lies in the teachings of their academies and universities. They lack the mastery of the undead or coatl, with centuries to learn their craft, yet their capacity for specialisation and passing on detailed teachings down the ages has allowed them to rival many an ancient civilisation. Their wizards are academics for the most part, yet capable of bringing their studied talents to bear on a battlefield with devastating effect." Units The armies of the Empire of Sonnstahl use a large variety of units, the following are among them. Characters * Marshals ** Imperial Princes ** Great Tacticians * Knight Commanders * Prelates * Wizards * Inquisitors * Artificers Mounts * Horses * Pegasi * Young Griffons * Great Griffons * Altars of Battle Core * Heavy Infantry * Light Infantry * State Militia * Electoral Cavalry ** Knightly Orders Special * Imperial Guard * Knights of the Sun Griffon Imperial Auxiliaries * Imperial Rangers * Reiters Imperial Armoury * Mortars * Volley Guns * Imperial Rocketeers * Cannons Sunna's Fury * Arcane Engines * Flagellants * Steam Tanks Sources Category:Factions